


Finding Our Way Back Home

by darkthunder1589



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkthunder1589/pseuds/darkthunder1589
Summary: While at the tower something messes with Raven's powers, causing her and Beast Boy to be thrown into an unknown dimension. Surrounded by somewhat familiar faces, the two try to find their way back home while also discovering more about each other, and themselves, in the process.





	1. Silence

The tower was pretty quiet. Starfire had dragged Robin into town to go shopping with her, Cyborg was out buying some more parts to upgrade his car, and Beast Boy was no where to be seen or heard. It was perfect for Raven's meditating. She sighed as she relaxed, finally having a comfortable atmosphere to meditate in after so long.

'It's nice to finally have some peace and-' Her thoughts were interrupted by loud knocking at her door. Raven mentally groaned at her luck.

'Of course.'

Raven got up and opened the door to reveal her green teammate standing there with his hand posed to knock again.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" She asked monotonously. 

"Oh hey Raven! I was wondering if you wanted to come play this new game with me. I just got the new Zombie Slayer 7 game!" Beast Boy held up said game proudly and grinned.

"No." Raven was about to shut the door, but Beast Boy continued.

"Aww c'mon Rae! No one else is here and I'm bored!"

Raven glared at him, "Don't call me Rae. Just go play by yourself, you're not a child."

She began to turn back into her room, but he started up again.

"You're no fun Raven! Take a break from your books or whatever and have a little fun."

Raven turned to him ready to get rid of him, "Beast Boy-"

Raven suddenly cut off, an ominous cold feeling coming over her. She could sense a malicious aura, but didn't know where it was coming from.

"Raven?" Beast Boy's voice sounded confused and slightly worried, but Raven couldn't focus on him. It felt like cold hands were reaching into her body and squeezing her soul.

Her head started pounding and she fell to her knees clutching her chest. Something in her room exploded, but she wasn't sure what.

She felt hands grip her shoulders and saw Beast Boy kneeling in front of her with a panicked expression.

"Raven! Raven what's wrong?"

"I-I don't-" Raven tried to answer, but the words couldn't seem to form.

Something else exploded and she tried to calm herself down.

'Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos.' Nothing seemed to work and she was starting to panic herself. She tried to focus on something, anything other than the awful coldness surging through her body. She looked up at Beast Boy to see he pulled out his communicator. 

"I don't know what happened Robin! She suddenly collapsed and her powers are going crazy! What do I do?"

She could hear Robin's voice from the other end, "Just stay calm Beast Boy. We're on our way."

"Hurry!" Beast Boy closed his communicator and turned towards her, seeing that she was staring at him.

"It's gonna be okay Raven, the others are on their way," he was trying to be comforting, but she could see how scared he was.

Raven didn't want to admit it, but she was scared too. She had no idea what was happening to her.

"Beast Boy-" She tried to speak again, but the words got caught in her throat. 

He grabbed one of her hands that was still pressed to her chest. She couldn't look away as he stared deep into her eyes.

"You're gonna be okay." And for some reason, she believed him.

She was about to try and speak again when an agonizing pain ripped through her body. She couldn't suppress her scream as her powers lashed out.

She heard Beast Boy call out her name one last time before they were both engulfed by her powers and disappeared.

Once again, the tower was silent.


	2. First Encounter

When Beast Boy wakes up it was with a start. Wind whipping past him as gravity pulled him towards the unforgiving ground. He began to panic as his still foggy mind tried to process what was going on. Twisting his body the best he could midair, he was able to see below him.

Treetops filled his vision, growing bigger with every passing second. A figure cloaked in blue was falling just slightly below him and to the right. His mind cleared immediately as he realized who it was.

'Raven!' Beast Boy's instincts kicked in. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to grab Raven in time without hurting her as any kind of winged animal, he pushed himself through the air and grabbed her before turning into a gorilla. Beast Boy used his larger body to protect the still unconscious girl from any harm as they slammed into the treetops.

Beast Boy held back cries of pain as the branches ripped at his skin. He tightened his grip on Raven in anticipation of what was to come. The trees slowed their descent partially, but it was still incredibly painful when they hit the ground. He was winded and many parts of his body hurt, but at least Raven was okay. She had barely sustained any damage as he had shielded her from the brunt of the impact.

Beast Boy laid there for a minute, trying to catch his breath and work through the pain coursing through his body. Slowly, he sat up and gently laid Raven down on the ground and shifted back to his human form.

He winced in pain and placed his hand on his side, cringing when it came away red. There was a nasty gash on his right side, some small cuts covering both of his arms, a few slashes on his back, and a cut on his left cheek. He quickly checked over Raven, but only saw a few cuts. She, however, was still unconscious.

"Raven, hey Raven. C'mon wake up." Beast Boy shook her gently, trying to get a reaction out of her. When there was none, he sat down with a sigh.

Looking around, Beast Boy observed that they were in a clearing of a forest, but other than that he had no idea where they were.

'How did we even get here? Wherever here is.' Beast Boy remembered being back at the tower with Raven. He remembered being so scared as she fell to the floor clutching her chest. He briefly recalled his panicked call with Robin and trying to reassure Raven. A chill went through him as he remembered Raven's scream right before everything went black. He looked over Raven one more time just to make sure that he hadn't missed any injuries.

Just as he was about to attempt waking her up again, Beast Boy heard movement nearby where they were. He couldn't tell exactly what it was, but there was about seven of them. He didn't know if whatever they were were friendly or not, but the changeling wasn't planning on taking any chances. Seeing as Raven didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon, Beast Boy transformed into a tiger and stood protectively in front of his fallen teammate. The seven figures came out through the trees before stopping and staring at Beast Boy in shock.

Beast Boy stared back, taking in these new people. There was a dark skinned guy with blond hair and tattoos, a black haired girl wearing a magicians outfit, a blonde girl wearing a green outfit with an arrow on it and carrying a bow, and a black haired boy wearing a shirt with the Superman logo on it, but the last three were were the ones that really got him.

The last girl that was there had red hair and her skin was green. Just like his! Even that wasn't the most shocking though, because standing in front of him was Robin and Kid Flash.

'What are they doing here? And who are the others?' Beast Boy was about ready to change back and ask his leader these very questions, but before he did he got a whiff of the groups scent.

'That's not Robin and Kid Flash!'

* * *

 _That's a green tiger. There is a frickin green tiger in front of us!_  Everyone's thoughts were voiced by Artemis as they stared at the animal before them.

 _Well that's interesting._  M'gann said, not really sure what to say about the creature.

Before anyone else could comment, the tiger let out a loud growl and shifted into an even more defensive position.

 _Wait a second,_  Robin started. _Is that a person on the ground behind it?_

The team focused on the still form laying behind the tiger.

 _Oh my god is she dead?!_  Wally started to freak out.

 _No, I can see her chest moving. She's still alive._  Zatanna reassured.

 _It kinda looks like it's...protecting her._  Conner added in.

He was right, they all noticed. The stance that the tiger was in was more of a protecting the girl from harm than getting protective over a meal or something.

KF took a step forward and held his hands out in a nonthreatening manner. "Hey there kitty, we're not gonna hurt ya."

The tiger growled even louder and lunged forward slightly. It was just a threat, but it was enough to have KF scrambling backwards with a yelp.

 _Nice one Kid Mouth. Let's just approach the wild animal that's been growling at us the whole time. Smart._  Artemis rolled her eyes.

Wally was about to retort when M'gann suddenly gasped.

_Look, it's hurt! No wonder it's so on edge!_

The others hadn't noticed yet in their shock, but now that it was mentioned the team noticed the gash on the tiger's right side that had a bit of blood dripping from it and the other little cuts that littered its body.

 _So let's go over what we know,_ Aqualad suggested. _There was a strange energy surge in this location, but the only things here are an unconscious girl and an injured green tiger. The tiger obviously isn't going to let us anywhere near the girl unless she somehow gets it to stand down. M'gann try checking on her to see if she will be waking soon._

 _Got it._ M'gann's eyes began to glow green as she expanded her mind. The tiger noticed this and took a defensive step back.

M'gann's eyes went back to normal, but widened in surprise. She took a step towards the green animal, ignoring the growl aimed at her.

 _M'gann what are you doing?_ Artemis asked worriedly.

_He's just scared and confused. His friend is hurt and he doesn't know what to do._

_Sweet cheeks, you do realize it's just an animal right?_ Wally also sounded worried with how close she was getting.

 _No he's not,_ M'gann protested. _That's not actually a tiger._

_What?!_

M'gann took another step forward, giving a gentle smile to the green creature. "It's okay. I understand that your scared, but we only want to help you and your friend. You don't have to worry, we just want to talk. Can you please turn back so we can?"

There was silence as the two green beings stared at each other. It seemed that M'gann's comforting tone was effective though, as the tiger hadn't started growling again.

Suddenly, the tiger shifted and in its place stood a green teenage boy in a purple outfit. He still stood in a protective manner in front of the girl.

He stared at the other teens in front of him, watching their astounded expressions before speaking.

"So who are you dudes?"


	3. Mistaken Identities

Silence rang out through the trees, as if even the animals in the forest could sense the tension between the young heroes. The team stared in shock at the green boy who had just transformed from a tiger right before their eyes. Beast Boy stood impatiently, waiting for the group to wrap their heads around the situation.

"What are you?" Kid Flash blurted out. "Are you a Martian?"

Beast Boy was taken a back, "A Martian? You mean like, from Mars?" Beast Boy pointed up to the sky.

KF nodded his head frantically, Beast Boy was slightly concerned he was going to break his neck with the speed of it.

"Um no," Beast Boy stated, slightly confused.

"But you're green!" The speedster exclaimed, as if it wasn't obvious enough to the changeling what his skin color was.

"So what?" Beast Boy crossed his arms, getting a bit defensive over his appearance.

KF winced as Artemis dug her elbow into his side and Kaldur stepped forward as the obvious leader.

"Please excuse my teammate. He does not mean to be insensitive, it is just the only people we have met with green skin are Martians."

Beast Boy looked over at the only other green-skinned person in the clearing, "So...you're a Martian?"

Miss M smiled at him, "Yep."

"Okay...well you guys never answered my question. Who are you guys?" Beast Boy gave all of them a once over, frowning at the Robin and Kid Flash look a likes.

"Are you serious?" It was Kid Flash again, "I mean I can understand some of the others, but you've gotta know me and Robin. I'm Kid Flash, you know, the fastest boy alive."

"No you're not," Beast Boy glared at him.

"What?" This surprised the Team, they all looked at each other in confusion.

"You're not Kid Flash," Beast Boy clarified. "I know Kid Flash, and you're not him."

Kid Flash gave him an incredulous look. "Yes I am! I'm the only Kid Flash!"

The green boy huffed and crossed his arms again, "Oh really? Well if you're Kid Flash then tell me, what's the name of your girlfriend?"

Artemis let out a little laugh, "Like he could even get a girlfriend."

Wally glared at her for a second before turning back to Beast Boy, "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Aha!" Beast Boy exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the speedster. "I knew you were an impostor! You don't even know about Jinx. Not to mention that Kid Flash is slightly skinnier than you and smells different."

 _Smells different?_ Zatanna questioned.

Before KF could defend himself any further, Beast Boy turned his attention to Robin.

"And you," a slight growl slipped in as he glared at the fake Boy Wonder. "Yours is even worse."

"What?" Robin stared at the green teen with wide eyes, still really confused at what was happening.

"I mean come on," Beast Boy ranted. "He at least looks pretty similar, but you are completely off. For one, you got the uniform wrong, the hair too, and you're at least a few years too young. If you think you can fool me into thinking you're Robin you've got another thing coming.

The Team glanced at each other, faces filled with confusion.

 _Is this guy insane or did he just hit his head really hard?_ KF asked.

Beast Boy was barely paying attention to them and continued with his nervous rambling. "Seriously dudes, I know everyone thinks I'm an idiot, but I'm not that stupid. I'm obviously going to be able to tell the difference between my leader and an impostor!" 

Robin cut him off before he could continue, "Leader?"

Beast Boy paused, "Uh yeah. Robin is the leader of the Teen Titans."  
"The who?" Miss M questioned.

Beast Boy gave her an incredulous look, "The Teen Titans. You know, the team of teenage superheroes. The main team is in Jump City, but we're spread all across the world now."

 _Any of you guys know who he's talking about?_ Robin asked.

 _I think he might be crazy. I mean, come on! I'm the only Kid Flash!_ Wally exclaimed after a resounding no through the mind link.

"I apologize, but we have never heard of the Teen Titans. To our knowledge we are the only team of young heroes to be formed," Aqualad informed.

"What?" Beast Boy shifted in shock, only to wince as it pulled on his side wound. He was so confused, nothing was making any sense.

 _M'gann, I think you may need to look into his mind,_ Kaldur suggested.

 _What? Why?_ M'gann asked.

 _This situation is very confusing and we need to be sure if he is friend or foe,_ He explained.

_Oh...okay._

The Martian put her hands to her head as her eyes began to glow green. She made sure to only look at the memories that were relevant to proving the green teen's story.

Beast Boy took a step back when he saw the glowing eyes. In his experience, when someones eyes start glowing it means there's about to be a fight.

M'gann gasped and her eyes returned back to normal. "He's telling the truth. He has memories of a different Robin and Kid Flash."

The changeling was stunned by her words, "Wait a second, did you just read my mind?"

The green girl had the graciousness to look sheepish. The green boy, however, didn't care. He practically had stars in his eyes.

"That's so cool!" He breathed out with awe.

M'gann flushed at the praise, but Kaldur stepped forward before anything on the subject could continue.

"We were sent here to investigate an abnormal energy spike in this area. Do you know how you get here?" He questioned.

'Abnormal energy?' Beast Boy wascurious about this, but the question he was asked was more important. 'How did we get here?'

"I'm not exactly sure...I don't even know where here is," he answered truthfully.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Little Robin asked.

Beast Boy didn't exactly trust these guys, but he needed some answers and Raven needed some help.

"Well," Beast Boy began, "I was at the tower and I was talking with..."

Beast Boy glanced back at Raven remembering exactly what happened. He continued with the story, but now he wasn't looking at the Team. His eyes were glued to Raven.

"We were talking and...she started clutching her chest and fell to the floor. I tried to help, but I couldn't do anything. She started screaming, then...nothing. The next thing I knew I was waking up mid-free fall."

"Wait, you mean you fell from the sky?" The Martian girl's voice sounded strangely concerned. "Is that how you got your injuries?"

Beast Boy turned back to look at them, "Yeah, it's fine though, I've had worse."

"Regardless, we should bring them back with us. They are injured and the only lead we have to find the energy source. Plus I think I know how they got there." Robin grinned.

"What? How?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

The Boy Wonder's grin widened, "What do you know about parallel dimensions." 


	4. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually finished writing this about two weeks ago, but haven't had time to type it up. With school ending and having to take exams I was a bit stressed. It doesn't help that my internet has been really crappy lately. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but hopefully I'll have more time to write now that summer vacation started. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

"Parallel dimensions?" Beast Boy repeated. An image of Larry, Robin's other dimension counterpart, popped in his head and he grimaced. "I have a little experience with it. Why?"

"I think you might be from one," Little Robin smirked, obviously excited by the new development.

"What?!" Beast Boy exclaimed. His stomach dropped at the prospect of being so far from home.

"Well considering the energy signature and you having memories of a different me and KF it makes sense. The League has dealt with similar situations before." Robin explained.

Beast Boy thought his head was going to explode, he was so overwhelmed. He groaned and put his head in his hands. "Of course. This is just perfect. The others are probably going to blame me for this. And I didn't even do anything this time!"

"Um...are you okay?" It was the Martian girl again. She seemed really nice and like she cared, even though she doesn't know him.

Beast Boy sighed and straightened up, "Yeah I'm fine."

Zatanna stepped forward, "We really should be getting back. Batman's going to start wondering where we are."

"Wait a second, you guys work for Batman?" The Titan was surprised, after the way he's seen Robin react whenever Batman was mentioned, he was sure the Dynamic Duo had had some falling out.

"Yeah, your team doesn't?" The younger Robin looked surprised as well, and also a little suspicious.

"Uh, no. The Teen Titans are our own team. We don't work for anyone." He felt a little smug at revealing this.

Before anyone (most likely Kid Flash) could make a comment, Kaldur spoke up. "We must get going, please come with us and we will try to fix this...difficult situation."

Looking over at the still unconscious Raven and surveying his own injuries, Beast Boy nodded his head in acceptance.

"Good, Superboy please carry the girl back to the Bioship." Aqualad ordered.

The newly dubbed Superboy grunted and made a move to do as he was told, but Beast Boy stopped him.

"No thanks," he said. "I'll be fine with carrying her, just show me the way." He then transformed into a gorilla, startling some of the Team. He learned down and gently picked up Raven, adjusting her until she was cradled comfortably in his large arms. He turned back to the other young heroes and looked at them expectantly.

They trudged through the trees in awkward silence. One, because Beast Boy couldn't talk and two, because the Team were all still trying to process what was happening.

_Is this really such a good idea, bringing them back to the cave? I mean, they're from another dimension for crying out loud! They could be the bad guys!_ Artemis' skepticism rang through the mind link. She sent a quick look back at the green ape that was carrying the unconscious goth girl.

_They're not!_ M'gann defended. _From the memories I saw they really are heroes. They've been protecting their city longer then we've been a team._

_Whatever._ Artemis rolled her eyes. _I still don't trust them._

* * *

Beast Boy didn't really trust these guys. The last time he dealt with different dimensions he lost his mouth and then when he got it back he could only speak backwards. Oh, and Johnny Rancid got a bunch of powers and tried to take over the world. Anyways, he really didn't feel like having to fix reality again.

The group of teens suddenly stopped. Beast Boy looked around, not seeing anything that could be used for transportation. The air in front of them shimmered and revealed a red spaceship. The Titan let out a small grunt of awe as the Martian girl gestured for him to follow them in.

It was pretty spacious and techy, but other than that there really wasn't anything else there. Not even chairs. As this thought crossed his mind, nine chairs materialized from the floor.

"You can put your friend in one of the chairs so you don't have to hold her the entire time," Miss Martian said to him.

He nodded in thanks and carefully lowered Raven into a nearby chair. He made sure she was seated comfortably before he changed back and sat down in the seat next to her.

Suddenly, two straps came up over his chest to make an X and held him to the chair. Slightly panicked, Beast Boy reached up and tugged at the straps.

The magician girl must have noticed his distress, "Don't worry. Those are just the seat belts." She giggled a little bit.

He blushed and chuckled nervously, "Sorry. The last time I was on an alien spaceship I was almost abducted and kept as a pet." He subconsciously rubbed at his throat where the shock collar had been.

It was silent for a moment as the Team stared at him. Zatanna looked awkward, "Sorry."

Beast Boy gave a small grin, "It's fine. It happened a while ago."

The ship slowly lifted off the ground and the silence continued. Beast Boy was too distracted to notice the Team's changing facial expressions as they held a mental conversation.

Usually Beast Boy would be talking up a storm, but he really wasn't feeling up for it. He was in a different dimension, surrounded by people that looked like his friends but _weren't_ , and Raven was still unconscious.

Miss Martian, deciding that the silence had gone on long enough, spoke up again.

"Oh! We never did introduce ourselves." She turned so she could smile at him. "I'm Miss Martian, but you can call me M'gann."

The rest of the Team caught on and started introducing themselves as well.

"My name is Zatanna," said the girl that looked like a magicians assistant.

Little Robin grinned, "Well you already know me and KF."

"Artemis," the green arrow girl didn't even look at him.

"I am Aqualad," this came from the leader.

"Wait," Beast Boy stopped them. " _You're_ Aqualad."

Everyone gave him a confused look, "Yes. Is there a problem?" Aqualad questioned.

Beast Boy looked a bit embarrassed by his outburst. "Oh nothing, nothing. It's just that I'm friends with Aqualad in my dimension and he's...different than you."

Quickly changing the subject, he looked at the last member of the team. The boy wearing the Superman shirt.

"So, who are you?" He addressed the boy.

The boy gave him a grumpy look and grunted out, "Superboy."

Beast Boys eyes widened, "Whoa. Are you like, Superman's kid?"

Superboy glared and everyone else cringed.

"No," Superboy growled.

The awkward silence was back and Beast Boy realized he probably said something he shouldn't have.

The Titan grinned sheepishly, "Oh, uh, well I'm Beast Boy and this is Raven."

'Hopefully we can get home soon.'

 


End file.
